


I'm Here (abandoned)

by misslou



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslou/pseuds/misslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is so distraught after the sudden death of his fiancé, Lindsay Tuggey, he's locked himself in his apartment. When long time best friend and co-worker Gavin Free comes for support, Michael gives him a chance. Will he ever get back to being the old Michael "Rage-Quit" Jones?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin could feel all the breath escape from his body as he turned a long hall. He could feel his stomach churn and cause a great amount of discomfort. Anxiety pricked him like a needle, and every step he took seemed to further disorient him from the world around him. It seemed like Gavin passed countless wooden doors, all looming overhead and seeming to close the walls in and around the foreign man. Gavin walked quicker, looking nowhere but ahead towards his destination.

  
In reality, it was a matter of moments before Gavin reached his stopping point. To him, it felt like years. He read over the number on the door, making sure it was the right one at least one hundred times. His fingernails stabbed at his palm. He didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had to. Cautiously moving his hand up to the door, Gavin held onto his breath tightly.

  
Gavin knocked on the door. Afterwards, feeling a great sense of pride for manning up enough to do so, he put his palm back up against his other one and waited for a response. Each heartbeat felt like another century. The unnerving silence around him seemed to sink into his skin and cause a great amount uneasiness in his throat. He just needed a response… any response would suffice.

  
After waiting an endless two minutes, Gavin knocked again. He wasn’t going to leave after coming this far. He needed to get inside there and place his hands on the person who needed serenity so badly. He needed to comfort the person who’s heart was shattered, and who’s pain had been the only thing in Gavin’s mind. _For God’s sake…_ Gavin bit his lip. _Open the bloody door._

  
Gavin sighed, closing his eyes in hopes to think of another way to obtain entry. He knew if he spoke, the words would come to him. Building up enough courage, Gavin opened his eyes and felt his throat tighten. “Michael,” he choked, putting his forehead against the door. “Michael, please, I know you’re in there. The fans have been asking where you’ve been,”

  
Gavin placed a palm on the door. “We miss you, Michael. We haven’t seen you since the funeral. The office isn’t the same without you. It’s quiet all the time, and I don’t like it. I miss you sitting near me and writing on my desk when I’m not looking. I don’t know if I can deal sitting next to an empty chair any longer.”  
Gavin paused, taking his head away from the door. “You think you’re alone now, but you’re wrong. You have me.” The man stopped when he realized he was getting choked up.

“Michael, do you want to film a let’s play?”

  
Gavin stepped backwards when the door in front of him swung open unexpectedly. He felt immense relief to see his best friend standing in front of him, despite the fact his eyes were reddened and sunken in and his hair looked like it hadn’t been washed in a few days. His shirt held a few food stains, and his skin looked paler than usual. It didn’t matter to Gavin. Michael was okay, and standing in front of him with no layers in between.

  
“Michael,” Gavin breathed, smiling and rushing forward to hug his friend. Michael returned the hug, but put no real strength into doing so.

  
“Just come in,” Michael said groggily, leading his friend into the apartment and shutting the door behind him. He led him towards the living room area and sat down on the couch. Gavin sat beside him.

  
“It’s so good to see you, Michael.” Gavin said with a smile.

  
Michael’s eyes looked down through his rimless glasses. He looked as if he desperately wanted to say something, but he stayed silent. Gavin could tell he was still immensely upset, and was very insecure at the moment. “Are you doing okay?” Gavin decided to ask, in an effort to break some ice.

  
“I’m doing okay,” Michael replied. “Trying to keep it together. It’s hard not to see something stupid like a fucking clock and not think of her.”

  
Gavin nodded his head. “I understand,” he said in the most sympathetic tone he could muster. “But what’s good is that you’re getting better.”

  
“I guess,” Michael mumbled. “How have the guys been?”

  
Gavin smiled at the concern Michael felt for the rest of the Achievement Hunter workplace. The office was practically their home, and the guys would be better classified as family. They spent most of their lives there anyways. Gavin actually enjoyed coming to work. It was another day full of jokes and laughing, but there had been a major lack in that with Michael’s absence. It didn’t feel right.

  
“They’re quiet,” Gavin answered, folding his hands over his lap. “We try to record, but they usually end up being play-throughs with little commentary and laughter. Occasionally Ray makes a weed joke. We miss you.”

  
The ratings of the recent videos have also had extreme changes. More people are disliking the new videos. Commentators are outraged at the sudden lack of Rage Quits, Full Plays, and the familiar, obnoxious voice of Michael in every video. None of the guys have told the fans about Lindsay’s death, so no viewer was aware of why Michael was gone. They all decided it was the best for Michael’s privacy.

  
Michael made a subtle smile. “Even if I went into work, I wouldn’t be able to film like this. I haven’t smiled in days, so how would I be able to make a dick joke?”

  
“You just smiled.” Gavin said silvery. “See? It’s not that hard. I love seeing you smile.”

  
Michael smirked wider and turned his head to face Gavin. “Thanks, boi.” he said with a bit of a chuckle. In about a heartbeat, the bright smile faded into a dull frown. “But I don’t think the viewers want to hear me start crying halfway through Minecraft.”

  
“Michael,” Gavin started. “The viewers want to hear your _voice_. The guys want to see your _face_. Remember what I said during one of the Minecraft Let’s Plays? _It feels weird playing without my boi next to me_.”

  
Michael looked away, biting his lip. His eyes moistened. “Give me a few days, okay? I’ll come in as soon as I can.”

  
This answer was like gold to Gavin. It meant that Michael wanted to take the next step in his life. Until he did, Gavin was going to make sure he stayed okay.  
“And yes, Gavin.” Michael said, looking back up at the Brit. Gavin looked a bit confused, tilting his head slightly and tightening his lower eyelids. Michael smiled, taking a deep breath.

  
“I do want to film a Let’s Play.”


	2. Chapter 2

  
The two enjoyed themselves for the rest of the Friday afternoon. They spent it playing games, drinking beer, and frankly forgetting that the world around them even existed. Gavin was proud of himself for getting Michael to laugh like he usually did, and to hear the slurs of insults thrown at him. It felt like, at that moment, that things were normal.

  
It was about 10:56 at night when Gavin threw away his fourth beer bottle. His eyes were getting hazy with alcohol. Michael was still strewn over the couch with a Red Bull in his hand, and an Xbox controller on his chest. Gavin approached him quietly.

  
“I suppose I should head home,” Gavin stated, beginning to pull his coat from the barstool a few feet away from where he was standing.

  
Michael hurriedly sat his Red Bull on the end table and stood, turning around to face Gavin. His eyes were a bit widened than normal, and he looked a bit shaken up. Gavin was concerned as to why Michael looked do delirious, and why so suddenly.

  
“No,” Michael said, barely moving his lips. “You can’t go. I opened this door once, I don’t know if I can do it again.”

  
Michael was talking so fast that Gavin could barely comprehend all what he was saying. He sensed the alertness in his friend’s voice, which was enough to make him release the grip on his coat. Michael sounded desperate, which was enough to persuade Gavin to stay.

  
“Gavin, you made me forget about everything for awhile,” Michael continued to explain, grabbing his russet hair with his hand and making a loose fist. “Please stay the weekend with me."

  
Gavin smiled a lipless smirk. “Of course, Michael.” he said, walking back over to the couch where his friend was standing by. Gavin sat, picking up his Xbox controller which was laying on the floor near the legs of the end table. “How about we play some GTA?”

  
Michael returned the bright smile and sat down beside the Brit, picking up his controller. Gavin felt like he did his job. He made Michael feel comforted, and now, Michael didn’t want him to go. He wondered what luck everyone else had with trying to talk to him.

  
“You sure Geoff doesn’t mind you staying here?” Michael said, not looking up from the loading screen on the TV.

  
“Nah,” Gavin shrugged, swishing a drink of his own Red Bull. “He probably thinks I’m bar hopping. Every once and a while I don’t come home at night.”

  
Michael raised his eyebrows at Gavin’s response. “Where do you go?”

  
“I don’t know. Those nights are all really blurred in my mind.”

  
The two spent about four more hours shooting eachother, stealing helicopters, and riding jet skis on their imaginary game world. They played well into the night, not realizing how late and how long they stayed playing games and having fun with eachother. It wasn’t until Gavin got a text message when he noticed it was almost three in the morning.

  
“I’m getting tired, Michael,” Gavin said with a yawn, groggily replying to his message. He could see in his friend’s eyes that Michael was indeed too tired, despite the cans of Red Bull clogged in his system.

  
“So am I,” Michael replied, setting down his Xbox controller on the end table. “I should go get ready for bed. Are you okay sleeping on the couch?”

  
Gavin nodded his head. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

  
Michael stood, stretching, and slumped off towards his bedroom. “I’ll get you a blanket,” he called behind him before going unseen behind a door. Gavin sat where he was, looking around and closer examining Michael’s living room.

  
Picture frames littered the area underneath Michael’s TV. Pictures of people Gavin knew - like Ray, Jack, Geoff, and Ryan - and also pictures of unfamiliar people that Gavin figured were relatives. There were pictures of Michael and Lindsay as well, smiling brightly and looking so happily _in love_. Gavin felt so bad for his friend. He never knew what it was like to lose someone you loved so much.

  
Next to a photo of Michael and Lindsay was a clay figurine of a cat. Lindsay loved cats. She begged Michael countless times to let them adopt one, but each time Michael said no. The cat figurine was happily waggling it’s tail around, and it wore a pink ribbon around it’s neck.

  
Gavin stayed occupied reminiscing through the room until Michael interrupted his thoughts with a toss of a blanket to his face, followed by a pair of plaid sweatpants. “They’re mine,” Michael said through a toothbrush lodged in his jaws. “They should fit.”

  
“Thanks,” Gavin thanked, manuvering around Michael to the half-bathroom in the hall leading to the bedroom. Gavin shut the door, and put Michael’s plaid pajama pants towards his nose. They smelled of laundry detergent, which Gavin could list as one of his top favorite smells. He quickly took off his jeans and slipped back on the plaid pants, then admired himself in the mirror.

  
Gavin took a closer look at his face and scrunched his nose. The stubble on his chin was growing thicker. There were a few noticeable bumps on his forehead and nose. His eyebrows looked darker than the rest of his hair. Gavin looked at many pointless faults in the mirror before realizing it was a lost cause, and exited the bathroom holding his jeans.

  
Michael had set up two pillows and a flannel blanket over the leather couch. His toothbrush was still poking out of his lips when he turned to see Gavin. “Here,” he slurred, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth. “Sorry if it’s not the most comfortable thing.”

  
“It’s fine, Michael.” Gavin said, smirking, as he sat down on one of the cushions.

  
“Thanks man,” Michael added, scratching the top of his head and looking at Gavin through his glasses. “Thanks for staying here.”

  
“Anything for a friend.” Gavin said in return, giving Michael a toothy smile before he began to retreat back to the room.

  
“If you’re up before me, make some fucking toast.” The russet-haired man called as he closed the door behind him. Gavin smiled, turned out the lamplight, and fell asleep under the flannel blanket that smelled of laundry detergent and febreeze.

* * *

 

  
Gavin awoke to the sound of sizzling. He flashed his eyes open, and realized the room was full of natural light. Sitting up, he looked around towards the kitchen and noticed Michael cooking in his Banjo-Kazooie themed pajama pants that a fan had bought for him after his recent Fullplays.

  
Gavin rolled himself off the couch, standing up with a long stretch. He dragged his feet over to the island in the kitchen where Michael was cooking. “It’s 10:04,” Gavin said sleepily. “How are you up before me?”

  
“I set an alarm so I’d have time to make breakfast for you,” Michael said, tapping a frying egg with a fork. “You are my guest, after all.”

  
“That’s nice of you,” Gavin replied with a cheeky smile. “You didn’t have to do it, though.”

  
“Well,” Michael added, his voice trailing a bit. “I wanted to. Plus, I’m hungry.”

  
Michael treated Gavin to a breakfast of fried eggs, bacon, and sausage that was cooked very well. Gavin didn’t really think Michael could cook. They ate in pretty much silence, but still enjoyed each other’s company.

  
After breakfast, Gavin helped Michael do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. It got done pretty fast with two people doing it, and before long, the two men were back to sitting on the couch and pondering what to do.

  
“What do you usually do on Saturdays?” Gavin asked after a few heartbeats of silence.

  
Michael shrugged slightly. “Whatever I feel like doing, really.” he replied, rubbing his chin. “Sometimes I go to the office and film a Fullplay.”

  
“How about we do that, then?” Gavin suggested, his eyes lighting up with the excitement that Michael might actually go _outside_.

  
Michael turned to face him with furrowed brows. “Looking like this?” he added, gesturing to his oily hair and stained shirt.

  
Gavin snickered. “Well shower and get dressed first. It won’t be like work. It’ll just be you, and plus, I could be in it with you!”

  
Michael raised his eyebrows in amusement. “Okay, fine, but not a long one.”

  
The man stood, dragging himself down to his bedroom to get dressed and to shower. Gavin was even more proud of himself. He’s actually getting Michael to go out in public! Maybe this was one step closer for him to actually go back into work.

  
Michael returned with damp hair and a fresh shirt, covered up by an Achievement Hunter hoodie and scarf. He was carrying his car keys, and a change of clothes for Gavin. “Get dressed,” he ordered, pushing the clothes into the Brit’s grip. Gavin obeyed and slipped into the half-bathroom he had been in the previous night.

  
He changed into a Rage Quit shirt and jeans, equipped with another Achievement Hunter hoodie and beanie. Gavin owned a copy of almost all the things he was currently wearing, so it didn’t really feel like he was wearing someone else’s clothes. After changing, he left his clothes draped over the sink and left to return to Michael.

  
“Ready?” Michael said, a hint of dull emotion in his voice.

  
“Ready.” Gavin replied, nodding his head in agreement.

  
Michael unlocked the apartment door, let Gavin exit, and locked it shut behind him as the two set off to the Rooster Teeth Office.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa this story is making me happy 
> 
> i plan to write this out 
> 
> also gavin is wearing michael's clothes :-)
> 
> idk im dUMB


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow um short chapter sorry i could only do so much with this
> 
> promise the ones to come will be longer and more exciting

Gavin unlocked the Achievement Hunter office, stepping aside to let Michael in first. His actions gave off a cautious vibe, which Gavin expected. Michael stepped in the door shyly, darting his eyes back and forth from one side of the room to the other. His hand was folded over the other hand’s knuckle, and Gavin could tell that anxiety was creeping up to meet him.

  
“How’s it feel to be back?” Gavin asked, shutting the door behind him and watching Michael stand in front of his desk.

  
Michael took a deep breath. “A bit relieving.” he exhaled, looking at Gavin with moistened eyes. His body language signaled to Gavin that he was still a bit anxious. He was holding his wrist, as he twisted it back and forth.

  
Michael slowly sat down at his desk. His arms were folded over his lap, and his eyes were lazily staring ahead at his computer monitor which was a dull black. Gavin sat down at his desk beside Michael’s, and inched his chair closer to his friend’s. “I’m not pushing you to do anything,” Gavin assured. “Just being here is good for you.”

  
Michael looked around, feeling a bit overwhelmed, and scanned his eyes over his various fan-mailed gifts. He looked around at the pictures on his desk, staring extra long at a framed photo of himself and Lindsay.

  
“You don’t have to record,” Gavin continued. “We can just play someth-”

  
“I’ll record,” Michael said, calmly. “A little, of Banjo Tooie, but you’ll be in it too.”

  
Gavin smiled, scooting over to Michael’s desk. “That’s my boi,” he said cheerily. He was beyond thrilled that Michael was going to record a video. It might not be an hour long, like his normal Fullplays, but it’s something; which is more than enough.

  
Gavin and Michael hooked up the microphones and recording software to Michael’s monitor, and booted up his Xbox. Gavin swiped a Red Bull from the fridge and popped it open. Michael tested out the microphone before opening the title screen and getting to the start menu of Banjo Tooie.

  
“Hey guys,” Michael began, adjusting his chair so he could sit comfortably in front of the microphone. “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

  
Gavin smirked smugly as he heard hints of the old Michael Jones flow through the microphone. His voice was upbeat and scratchy, with the usual condescending sounds that emitted in his explanations. Michael seemed to fit into his old life so perfectly.

 

“…and I’m here with the well-known, Gavin Free.”

  
Gavin snapped back into the reality of video-making when Michael introduced him. “Hi,” Gavin said after taking a swig of Red Bull. The viewers always liked videos of just Michael and Gavin alone, which the duo never minded. They enjoyed making videos together.

  
“Get ready for a, first time, Team Nice Dynamite Banjo Tooie Fullplay,” Michael said loudly, continuing his last saved file. Gavin didn’t know much of the game, but he knew that Michael had deep ties with it. He was solely there for entertainment purposes, and to keep Michael company.   
  
After about a half an hour of aimless mission-completions and corny jokes, Michael ended the recording and shot Gavin a wide glance. “We did it,” Michael breathed, raising his eyebrows in ecstatic pride.

  
“You did it,” Gavin replied, grinning. “I’m so proud of you, boi.”

  
Michael folded his headphones over his neck and sat back in his chair. “If we work hard enough, we can have this out today.” Gavin could sense the urgency in Michael’s tone that he let the world know that he was, in fact, still alive.

  
“I can edit it for you,” Gavin suggested, taking the headphones off his ears.

 

“We can do it together,” Michael replied, taking a drink of Gavin’s Red Bull. “It’d get done faster.”

  
Gavin snickered. “Alright,” he agreed, taken back by Michael’s sense of urgency. “Let’s get started then.”

 

* * *

  
Michael and Gavin spent the rest of their Saturday editing the Fullplay, and uploading it to YouTube. They read over the countless comments expressing their relief towards Michael finally showing up with a video, and asking countless questions as to why he was gone in the first place. Michael and Gavin decided not to answer any of them yet, and would leave the fact that a video was uploaded and Michael was okay.

  
The duo locked up the office at about 10:30 that night, and headed back towards Michael’s apartment. Once inside, they took off their outerwear accessories and took a few minutes to relax on Michael’s couch.

  
“Busy day,” Michael exhaled, taking in a few breaths and looking over at Gavin.

  
“Yeah it was.” the Brit agreed. “But a good day.”

  
Michael laughed softly. “A very good day,” he said, sitting upright and resting his elbows on his knees. “I wouldn’t have ever came into the office to record if you never came here.”

  
Gavin looked over at his friend with genuine thankfulness written on his face. “I’m just trying to get you to your old self,” he responded. “And I won’t leave you until you’re the old Michael Vinny Jones.”

  
Michael raised an eyebrow. “Don’t ever call me Vinny,” he said, snickering. “Unless you want to be breathing out of a tube.”

  
“That’s my boi,” Gavin squealed, hurrying towards the TV to turn on the Xbox.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin quietly turned the doorknob to the Achievement Hunter office, trying his best not to catch much attention as he slid into work. It was about 9:30 in the morning, and Gavin had continued his work routine without Michael, who told him he needed some more time before coming in.

  
Nobody had a specific time to show up for work, as long as you were in your seat with your microphone ready when the first video of the day was about to be recorded. Most of the guys dragged themselves through the door between 9 and 9:45, and Gavin and Geoff left home at a specific time of 8:45 every morning.

  
Gavin bit his lip as heads turned to look at him. Everyone was there, except Michael of course, making Gavin the last one to show up for work. The Brit could see Geoff raising his eyebrows at him from his corner spot, slipping his headphones off his ears and onto his neck. “Look who showed up!” he exclaimed with a heavy laugh, swiveling around to meet the boy who’s head and shoulders were peeking out from behind the door.

  
Gavin let the rest of himself through and shut the door behind him, slowly shuffling a few steps to his chair. He could spot Ray looking at him from under his gray hoodie, his head cocked condescendingly and his eyebrows raised. His hands were folded in front of him. Gavin nodded a greeting to the youngest Achievement Hunter, who nodded in return.

  
“Were you worried that I didn’t come home Friday night?” Gavin asked, turning over to Geoff.

  
“Just figured you got drunk and hooked up somewhere,” Geoff replied with a crack in his voice. “I knew you’d just turn up at work.”

  
Gavin nodded, looking over at Jack who didn’t seem to care and was editing with some program on his computer. His headphones were over his ears, and his hand was resting under his chin. He was as still as a rock, and Gavin knew he could keep this pose for what seemed like hours.

  
“I was at Michael’s,” Gavin answered.

  
It came as a shock to Gavin as every head turned to look at him in what seemed like pure astonishment. Ryan looked up from his position on the couch with a taken back expression, Ray unfolded his hands and took the hood off his head, and even Jack managed to hear him and take the headphones off his ears. Gavin was uncomfortable as to why he got the strange reaction. Hadn’t everyone gone to see Michael some time or another?

  
“Wait,” Ray piped up, turning in his chair to face the center of the room like everyone else. “Michael actually opened the door?”

  
Gavin raised his brows, scratching his wrist. “Yeah,” he answered quickly, getting exchanged glances of confusion and surprise. “He didn’t for you guys?”

  
“No,” Jack said, looking over at Geoff and Ryan. “We’ve all tried to go talk to him, and he just never opened the door.”

  
Gavin felt kind of bad that Michael only opened the door to himself, and not any of his other coworkers. He knew he felt sad, but a way to help get past that was to talk with his friends. The fact that Michael pushed even them out and let only Gavin in was kind of unsettling for the Brit.

  
Gavin could see Ray’s face change slightly. He saw a hint of sadness. He knew Ray and Michael were once great friends, probably as good as he and Gavin were now. Michael and Ray joke all the time that they were “once better friends” and how their team name is “Team Used to Be”, but Gavin never really knew the whole story and how the each of them felt. From what it looks like, Ray may have battled some genuine hurt with the falling out he shared with his coworker.

  
“I guess that explains the Fullplay that was uploaded,” Geoff murmured, casting his glance downward. “Did you get Michael to come here and record it?”

  
“Yeah,” Gavin nodded. “We edited it and then left.”

  
“The fans are in an uproar now,” Ray said, almost-jokingly. “You two are such a tease.”

  
Gavin chuckled, folding his arms over his lap. “I’m trying to get Michael to the office,” he added, biting his lip.

  
“Tell him he can take all the time he needs,” Geoff said kindly before turning back to his computer and putting the headphones back on his ears. “But until then, get to work.”

* * *

Gavin spent the day recording, filming a podcast, editing, and shooting leftover popcorn kernels from Burnie’s lunch at Ray. He clocked out after finishing the editing process for the first part of the following Monday’s Let’s Play, and walked back to Michael’s apartment which was in short walking distance to the Rooster Teeth Offices.

After unlocking the door and stepping out of his shoes, he found Michael huddled in a mesh of blankets watching reruns of Vampire Diaries. The room itself was dark, and the only light was being illuminated by the television. Gavin was a bit confused as to why Michael wanted the room so dark, and the television’ volume so soft.

  
Gavin quietly walked towards the living room area, dropping his coat on the nearby chair. “You okay?” Gavin murmured, leaning over to see Michael’s face un-emotionally watching the TV. Gavin could see the glare of dirt in his glasses, and could tell they hadn’t been cleaned probably all day. Michael hated when his glasses were smudged, which is why Gavin thought it was a bit odd that Michael was wearing them like that.

  
Michael didn’t reply, but instead buried half his face in the blanket. His eyes were wet and Gavin could see dark lines forming underneath them. Michael looked as upset as he was when Gavin first visited him the few days before. The Brit turned and sat on the chair where he threw his coat, trying to dig up words to try and console his wallowing friend.   
Gavin remembered that today was the day the funeral agency came to share the final costs and processes of Lindsay’s funeral. There was probably a lot of pressure and stress that came with their visit, and with that brought heavy realization that Lindsay was truly gone. This alone crushed the few bleak walls Michael had started to rebuild over his heart.

  
“I fucking miss her.” Michael said weakly, choking on his last words. He shifted uncomfortably under his blanket. “I still can’t fucking believe she’s…”

  
Gavin moved to the floor and inched closer to Michael. He was upright on his knees, bending over and putting his arms over his friend’s shoulders. “I know,” Gavin said softly, watching Michael’s eyes water and his face flush. “I know it’s hard. Just know that I’m here.”

  
Michael leaned in to Gavin’s embrace, covering his eyes with the blanket and beginning to shake. Gavin was all he wanted to have here with him right now. He was a wreck, and was afraid to let any one else see him like this. Michael hated _himself_ for being like this. He was so _broken_ , and his chest hurt all the time. He had been sleeping up to fourteen hours a day, and had been taking an increased number of pills than usual. It was pathetic, and Michael knew that.

  
“You should go to bed,” Gavin consoled, looking down at Michael who was now covered in blankets.

  
Michael stirred, removing the blankets off his head and managing to sit upright. “I will,” he sniffled, standing and turning to Gavin. “You don’t have to sleep in here on the couch if you don’t want to.”

  
Gavin squinted, standing and realizing that his previous position was hurting his knees. “What do you mean?”

  
“I’ve got a king-sized bed,” Michael answered, running his fingers through his hair. “If you think that’d be more comfortable. Just don’t try to fuck me or anything, and stay on your side.”

  
Gavin chuckled. “Are you sure? You’re okay with me sleeping in your bed?”

  
“Yeah,” Michael said with a half-smirk. “But if I wake up with a sore ass, you’re going back on the couch.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is turning out to be a subtle ship fic despite all my efforts i'm sorry 
> 
> i'm trying
> 
> also one day i might have a chapter that's a good length

**Author's Note:**

> ok i saw this tumblr post of someone combining "do you wanna build a snowman" from frozen to "do you wanna film a lets play" with this same prompt and i had to do something ok 
> 
> dont shoot me im an amateur 
> 
> idk if this will turn into a ship fic but we shall find out


End file.
